The Life Of A Female Double D
by gamzeenmakara
Summary: Double D had always been teased for being so girly and so formal. After Double D leaves everyone to live in the large city far from Peach Creek he returns and is no longer a HE, Double D is actually a beautiful blonde girl who is named Eddna, she is no longer shy and nervous, now she is a sarcastic bad girl who attracts the attention of the boys in the cul-de-sac and the highschool
1. Chapter 1

___**Saying goodbye/heading home~**_

_** (Kevin's P.O.V)**_

_** No one knows why it happened but, it did, sometime before we were close to getting into seventh grade, Double D ended up moving away along with his parents. I had never really thought about it before until they were getting into a limo that made me wonder something, why did they live in the cul-de-sac?!**_

_** His mother was slender and had an amazing figure, she had pale brown hair with a slight pale blonde tint that was pulled up in a neat bun and she wore a nice pants suit and quietly chatting over the phone with someone. The guy beside her was tall, slicked back blonde hair, broad shoulders, and tan skin. A glare and a stoic expression where carved into his rugged face, his dark brown eyes had a hint of light hazel ghosting over of them. Then there was Double D who was pale, lanky, and awkwardly built with a gap in his teeth in the front, his eyes were a bright blue. THEY LOOKED NOTHING ALIKE!**_

_** "Your really leaving Sock Head",Eddy said putting his hands in his pockets while looking down, his eyes stayed fixed on the ground as he nudged a rock by his usual red sneakers.**_

_** He seemed sad, the stupid dork, it's weird for him not to be putting on his tough guy act and making the whole moment no longer sad. Ed was literally hysterical on the floor, he rolled around while balling like a baby. I rolled my eyes as I looked away from those two and turned to see Sarah holding a tissue to cover her eyes as she gave Double D a side hug. She had gotten over her crush a long time ago and said that Double D was like a fun older brother, especially since he never flirted with her and treated her like she was a younger sister. Jimmy then came up to Double D's other side and gave him a side hug as well before he and Sarah pulled away. Rolf was trying to hide his tears, though it was easy to see he was upset about loosing the only decent ED too, and Johnny was hiding behind Plank while softly sobbing. I found it so weird how everybody was so sad that he was leaving. I mean come on! This dork is going to leave and honestly all I can do is think of how lucky we are, now there's one less ED to worry about.**_

_** "I'm afraid so Eddy, I believe this is going to be farewell till we meet again, my friends" ,I scoffed mentally at how he seemed to continue speaking so formally, so femininely.**_

_** "We'll miss you Double D! We'll miss you so much" ,Ed picked up the awkward teen and squeezed him tight in the usual bear hug I see Ed pull his friends in.**_

_** "Yeah! We'll miss you Double D" ,Nazz said sadly while neither Jimmy, Rolf, or Johnny spoke; all these sobs were getting REALLY annoying.**_

_** 'Oh, geez! I only came because Nazz dragged me here, she better be giving me those snacks she promised me or I swear I am not giving her another jawbreaker for the next two weeks!'**_

_** I watch as the Double Dork gave everyone hugs then turned to me and gave me a curt nod. I returned it, surprised that he didn't say anything heartfelt about leaving to all of them again but, then again I wasn't really close to Double D. Then again, I wasn't really close to any of these people around me, NONE of them.**_

_** "Eddn-" ,the woman began to call as she hung up the phone when Double D cuts her off, "Coming mother."**_

_** 'Wait...isn't his name Eddward? Why was she starting off with E.D.D.N? That N is definitely supposed to be a W! So then what was his mother going to say? And why does he seem so nervous?' **_

_** As I had a million questions going through my head that I didn't realize that the moving truck had already drove off, completely out of sight, with the limo following behind it and I had been watching the spot it drove towards this whole time. I have been watching it for a few minutes and in that time Nazz and Rolf had been trying to snap me out of it.**_

_** "Come on Kev, let's go and get those snacks I promised you" ,Nazz said with a grin while she grabbed hold of my arm and looped her arm with mine.**_

_** Rolf grinned at me and stood beside me as Nazz began to drag me down the pathway towards the candy shops we had always gone to. As we walked my thoughts were clouded up with questions about Double D once more and I barely took noticed to the fact that Sarah, Jimmy, Johnny, and his plank of wood had followed us. After we had all gotten snacks Nazz once again dragged me from the spot I had been standing in and brought me to my house. My parents were out like always so I decided that since they were already here I would make this a movie night. I popped in a horror movie and made a jumbo sized mess of popcorn and plopped down on the couch with everyone else somewhere on the floor.**_

_**-|-(Five Years Later)-|-**_

_**(Eddwina's P.O.V)**_

_ "Eddna! Are you up my child? It is time to get up dear!" ,a familiar voice called._

_ I yawned softly before I turned over in my bed and did a quick stretch in bed before getting up and walking to my fully body mirror. I stared at my slightly dull olive skin and my bright blonde hair that was completely kept up by multiple rollers and curlers. It was up in a quick crack of my knuckles I remove all the rolls skillfully, once all the rollers were out I brushed my hair to get any knots out._

_ I run my fingers through my hair, "Ah! Good! Now time to get dressed" ,I told myself pulling on a pink headband that had a large pink bow on it_

_ Quickly I pull out my skin tight, white no sleeve shirt and pulled it on, then I put on my hot pink belly shirt that said Nerd in bright gold cursive over it. I pulled on a pair of my black skinny jeans and black knee high, high heel converses with hot pink laces.I then wash my face, lotion it, put on light pink eye shadow, and glittery hot pink lip gloss. A smile was on my face as I took off my head band and rebrushed my hair to make sure it's nice._

_ "I'm ready" ,I called as I grabbed my full body mirror and hurrying downstairs, my parents were both in the kitchen drinking coffee and looking at reports from their companies._

_ I cleared my throat and both of them look up from the reports at me, "Ah, Eddna, there you are" ,I nod to my mother as I walked over to the table and sat down in a small huff._

_ "Good morning mother. Father" ,I glance at my father as I take hold of an apple from the bowl in the center of the table and bite into it, my father scoffed at me._

_ "Must you eat like some savage Eddna? Did we not raise you better" ,I open my mouth to retort but I immediately swallow my response along with the rest of my apple._

_ I take another bite of my apple, making sure it was loud before I place the apple down on the table and make my to the living room, I take hold of it and put it on before leaving the house without saying a word to my parents. I have spent my whole life in the cal-de-sac, or at least most of it, and during that time I was able to live alone and deal with everything as I wanted but, everything is different now. With my parents home maids have been hired to do everything, I have been given all types of girly clothes that I have to wear, and my mother said as long as we live outside the cal-de-sac I was denied my beanie with the three pieces of string that always stuck out in the back like hair. And I was now the bad girl at school._

_ I lift the sniveling red head i'm holding by the collar up closer to me, "WHAT did you just say to me you you disgusting lil bugger? I'll have you know my IQ is three times that of you and your incompetent lil poodle that continues to rush through my legs every time I'm on my morning jog!"_

_ I hated her stupid dog, that annoying little puff of a poodle has always annoyed me since we came to this city. I hated her as much as she was scared of me, I loved this power I have over people like her. She looked up at me with large bright green eyes that were brighter from the un-fallen tears. I sneered at her before tossing her away. I walk towards the wall my bag was propped up on it, I take hold of it before I made my way out of the school yard. I walked halfway towards my house when a long short haired blonde boy appeared on his motorcycle, he grinned at me as he flipped up the vizor._

_ "Hello Nathaniel" ,I cross my arms over my chest as my hip pops out, her hair moving by my now very visible hips, his smirk fades as he glares at me in mock irritation._

_ "I told you to call me Nat, Eddna" ,I glare back at him, he knew he shouldn't call me Eddna in public, I smirk at him, "Touche Nat, touche."_

_ His smirk returns as his big brown eyes gleam, he takes off his helmet and tosses it to me, "Wanna ride?"_

_ He knew I did, he had saw the tiff I had with that annoying ginger and knew I would need to calm down in some way, he knew I loved his motorcycle. I don't answer him, instead I slip the helmet on and hop on the back of his motorcycle, I wrap my arms around his waist. With that he rides off towards my home in the high upper class of the city. He stops in front of the mansion that is my house and turns to me, giving me a hug before taking back his helmet. I wave goodbye as he leaves._

_ I sigh as I walk into the front door of my house and immediately hear, "EDDNA! COME TO THE KITCHEN PLEASE!"_

_ A small groan passes my lips as I walk towards the kitchen where my parents are. I stop in my tracks as I look around at everything. The shelves are bare, the fridge being the same, and boxes litter the doorway that connects to the next hall on the other side of the room. I know what this means. I saw this same scene five years ago. I gulp and look towards my parents with wide eyes. _

_ "We're moving back into the cal-de-sac."_

_A/N: _Dear lord someone please tell me what's wrong with me. This is my first story and I would love for someone to tell me how they think it's going. I would also like to know if I think it should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

_**-CHAPTER 1: CHANGE-**_

_**(Kevin's P.O.V)**_

_**"Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevin...oh keeeeeeeeeeeevin" ,a familiar voice whispers as I hear footsteps moving towards me, it's familiar but I'm not too sure how.**_

_**"Keeeeeeeeeeeev~...come on, time to get up~" ,I cringe a bit as I start to remember why the voice is familiar.**_

_**"Go away Nick, I'm trying to sleep" ,I turn onto my side and grab the pillow beside me, I plop it down onto my head and hold it there.**_

_**I hear someone scoff and it's the sort of scoff that sounds like someone's about to do something they think they can get away with. Before I could even move my blanket was ripped off me, the pillow was yanked out of my hand, and the sheet on my bed was pulled right from under me. I couldn't even make a sound as I landed flat on my face, the sound of Nick's laughter followed right after. I glare up at him past the bangs I could usually keep gelled up.**_

_**Nick grinned at me, "Oh! So you are up! Good, we got to go to school man" ,he drops my blanket and sheet onto me before tossing my pillow back to my bed.**_

_**If anyone else had done something like this I would have throttled them but, Nick has been my friend since I was a kid, then again I may just not want to throttle him because he's family. Nick is actually my younger cousin who has the build of a sixteen year old and has enough smarts that he was able to skip two grades which is why he's in high school. After his parents divorced and his dad got into drinking my dad decided to take him in. He's been living here for four years now.**_

_**"You know your lucky your family" ,I grumble as I sit up, chucking my blanket and sheet back onto my bed.**_

_**"Nah, I'm just lucky you love me" ,he grins at me with his hands behind his back, I roll my eyes at him.**_

_**"Your such a dork" ,he just laughs and heads to the door, "Get dressed, we got school."**_

_**With that he left my room, shutting the door behind him, I groan as I turn to the calender and sure enough the day is circled with a red permanent marker. I sigh before pushing myself off the ground and walking towards my closet. I grab my favorite green long sleeve, which my mom had cutomised for me so I could still wear it, and my black basketball shorts. I grab the black hoodie with white stripes up the side of the sleeves that my dad gave me after we won the basketball championship last year. I slip on my socks and them my new black sneakers, I gell up my bangs before slipping my cap on backwards. **_

_**"Are you done" ,I hear Nick shout from downstairs, "Yeah!"**_

_**I hurry downstairs to see both my parents and Nick at the table. My dad was a big, bulky guy who seemed cramped in the chair he was in, his red hair had been shaved a long time ago. He had a newspaper in hand and an empty plate in front of him, my mom walks over and takes his plate. My mom is fairly short and thin, different from my dad completely. Her hair is long and pale brown with a hint of red in it, her blue eyes were only a little brighter then my dad's green ones. Both were fairly pale and looked very rugged, then there was Nick. Nick was completely tan with messy pale blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He was only two inches shorter then me but he was just as fit as me.**_

_**He was chomping on an apple when he noticed me, "Finally! I already ate so let's get going."**_

_**He get's up and walks past me, I walk over towards the table and take hold of an apple before waving goodbye to my parents. I grab my bag from the side of the couch in the living room before following Nick out the door. As we walked along the cul-de-sac we passes Nazz's house, Jimmy's house, Sarah's house, Rolf's house, Johnny's house, Ed's house, Eddy's house, and the house that had a moving truck in front of it. Wait, moving truck? **_

_**I stop and grab Nick's shoulder, "Look over there, someone's moving in" ,I point to the house.**_

_**"Really? I thought you said no one has ever moved into that house" ,I nod, "The house has been vacant for five years."**_

_**"Why" ,I shrugged, "It's just stayed that way I guess, I don't know why really."**_

_**"Well it doesn't matter, we gotta get to school" ,he grabs me by the hood of my hoodie and begins to drag me down the street.**_

_**I let him drag me for a while as I stare at the moving truck and just as I'm about to turn around I see the garage of the house open. My eyes widened at the sight of a black motorcycle that shined in the light. There was a someone on the bike wearing a black trench coat and over their clothes, a black backpack with paint splattered on it was on their back. They reved the engine before she shot down the street on her motorcycle. I watched them drive by, Nick did too, we watched the bike ride from sight before Nick's watched beep. **_

_**He looked down before gasping, "Crap! We gotta go! Come on Kev!"**_

_**With that he took hold of my arm and raced down the street, dragging me along like I was his stuffed toy or something.**_

_**(Eddna's P.O.V)**_

_I parked my bike in the parking lot before I turned to look at the highschool, how I hated this school and all the bullies that were in it. _

_A small grin comes to my face, "Then again, I'm one of those bullies now, are I not?"_

_I hop off my bike and take off my helmet, I shake my head a bit before I pulled a brush from my bag that was on my back. I brushed my hair before I looked onto my mirror to see how it looked. Once I was sure it was fine I sighed deeply before walking into the school, I was immediately greeted by stares from everyone as I walked up the stairs. I walk towards my old locker and put in the combination, I grin to myself to see the combination hasn't changed. Then my body tensed as I heard a familiar voices coming towards me, well, their lockers at least._

_"Would you hurry up lumpy?! We gotta grab our-who the hell are you and how did you get into Double D's locker?!"_

_I sigh, Eddy will never change. I turned around, expecting to see the same old tiny Eddy but instead I was greeted to the stomach of a large behemoth. I look up to see none other then a duplicate of Eddy's older brother only more muscular. Beside him was a long, lanky red head who was a head shorter then him. Eddy no longer wore his usual yellow jersey or his baggy pants and red sneakers. Now Eddy wore a short sleeve t-shirt, an open black sweater, sunglasses over his eyes, new black sneakers from the look of it, and some baggy jeans. Ed didn't wear his usual clothes either instead he now had on a slightly dirty wife beater, a open plaid shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, ripped jeans, and black nikes. Eddy had once piercing on his right ear while Ed had a piercing over the right sight of his still present unibrow that was still much darker then the rest of his hair._

_"Hey! Are you listening?! I asked ya a question toots! Ya wanna open yer ears?!"_

_I grimance inwardly as I place my pinkie into my ear and act as though I'm cleaning it, he is still glaring down at me as though I was actually scared of him. I sigh before reaching into my bag and pulling out my old beanie from my bag and placing it onto my head. I turn to him and Ed, both are looking at me confured, I waited to see if they would remember but, of course, neither did._

_I slam my locker closed before I leaned against it and said, "I am Double D you imbecile, how else could I get into my own locker? It seems your IQ has not improved any for either of you."_

_I removed the beanie and tossed it into my bag before pulling off my trench coat to reveal the outfit I put on today. It was a jean skirt with a black long sleeve turtle kneck and black high heel boots that reach under my knees. I folded up the coat and placed it into a space by my books before I took out what books I needed. With that I walked to class, leaving behind a dumbfounded Eddy and a speechless Ed._

_**-TIME SKIP-**_

_**(No One's P.O.V)**_

"WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE'S THE CHICK WHO'S TRYING TO PASS HERSELF OFF AS DOUBLE D?!"

Sarah was practically foaming at the mouth when she heard from Nazz some girl was going around telling everyone that she was Double D. Sarah wasn't about to have everyone believe some stupid girl off the street was her long time crush and first love. She stomped down the halls with her older brother following concerned. Eddy followed behind them quietlty, deep in thought the whole time.

"Sarah please! Mom said no more fighting" ,Ed pleaded with his sister as best he could but all that got him was a kick to the gut that sent him flying into Eddy.

Eddy didn't move but he had been knocked from his thoughts, he looked down at Ed irratated, "Just let her go do what she wants."

"But Eddy" ,Eddy groaned before yanking Ed back to his feet and nudging him forward towards the direction of the quickly departing Sarah.

Ed quickly rushed after her with Eddy following, thoughts beginning to take his attention once more. Sarah soon came to the cafeteria where everyone had already gotten their lunch and was sitting down eating. Nazz was with the cheerleaders while Kevin and Nick were with the football players. Johnny, Rolf, and Jimmy were sitting together with the other strange kids. And Eddna was now in the corner table alone, not touching the food she got from the school but instead she was enjoying a jawbreaker.

Sarah looks around before grabbing Ed by the collar, "WHERE IS SHE?!"

Ed shakingly points toward Eddna and Sarah immediately drops him and stomps over towards her. She takes hold of Eddna's shoulder and jerks her around, she snarls into her face.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TRAMP?! HOW DARE YOU GO AROUND PRETENDING TO BE **MY **DOUBLE D?!"

Eddna looked at Sarah boredly as she continued to suck on the jawbreaker, Sarah's eye twitched before she jerked Eddna to her feet and held her off the ground. Eddna looked down at her, finally actually paying attention enough to see Sarah's change. Sarah now had round hips and a fairly small chest, her hair reached her shoulders and her bangs had been parted to both sides. Her eyes were narrowed and showed off her eyeliner, eyeshadow, and masscara. Sarah wore white flats, a white belly shirt, and a light pink mini skirt.

"Your Double D? Sarah, I thought we had discussed this long before I had left that you and I could not have been together. I would appreciate it if you would keep such ridiculous gibberish from spilling from that large sesspool of a mouth you have."

Sarah's eyes widen before her hand grips harder onto her shirt, her fist now digging up into Eddna's chin as if to choke her.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY" ,Sarah screamed up at her, Eddna sighed before pulling the jawbreaker from her mouth and tossing it at the wall across the cafeteria.

Eddna then took hold of Sarah's wrist and yanked it from her shirt, once she was no longer being held up Eddna bend her wrist as hard as she could. She watched as Sarah slowly slinked down to her knees as she squeezed Sarah's wrist, continuing to bend it.

Sarah hissed as Eddna towered over her, "I said, dear naive sarah, that I was never yours and I would never be yours. Did you hear me that time?"

Sarah's eyes teared up as Eddna grinned down at her, she takes hold of Sarah's chin and tilts it up, "Now don't cry Sarah, it's not your fault you were dooped like everyone else in the cul-de-sac."

Everyone had they attention on them since Sarah rushed to Eddna's table and now everyone in the cul-de-sac was shocked. Nazz, Jimmy, Kevin, Ed, Eddy, Johnny, and Rolf looked dumbfounded. Everyone was quiet till Nazz got up and walked toward Eddna.

"Double D, please let her go" ,Eddna smiles at her, "Why of course Nazz."

Everyone from the cul-de-sac soon rushes over to talk to Eddna, everyone but Kevin and Nick. Kevin just stood beside Nick, Nick not knowing Eddna enough to actually see the big deal about her attitude. Kevin just stood their because he realized something.

_**Things have really changed.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Eddna's P.O.V)**_

_I lean back on the wall in the library in the Fiction section where everyone has gathered by the table in the study section, that asked me to stand over here while they talked. As I stood here I looked over the others, I look over at Rolf._

_Rolf's hair is the same but now he has a small tuff of blue on his chin, he is as tall as Ed, he is wearing a green version of his old yellow shirt, his jeans are now a darker blue, and his red sneakers are now green converses that somehow fit his large feet. Beside him was Jimmy. Jimmy's hair was no longer curly on top of his head, instead it was bone straight and almost covered his eyes. He no longer had the old headwear he used to have on and his usual blue long sleeve turtleneck which was switched with a white button up, short sleeve shirt with a tan sweatervest. But, what changed what you thought of his character from his clothes was he had two piercings on his left eyebrow and snake bites. Across from Jimmy was Johnny and across Rolf was Nazz._

_Nazz's hair is still short, but that's really thing that's only the same about her. She actually grew some chest and was a size bigger then me, she no longer wore her baggy sweatpants and her usual shirt was gone too. Nazz now wore a black belly shirt and purple spandex under a white mini skirt. She had her ears pierced and she had a belly button piercing, Johnny had changed too. Johnny was wearing a button up short sleeve shirt and specially ironed dress pants, he wore glasses, and wore loafers. Plank was still glued to his hip but Plank had clothes outlined and then colored in onto him. Then there was Kevin and that guy I didn't know who were standing around the table along with Ed and Eddy._

_Kevin still wore his hat and his long sleeve but now he wore some hoodie, black basketball shorts, and black sneakers that looked new. His hair was longer, his bangs now stuck up higher from the gell that shined in the light. The kid next to him was a tan, messy haired blonde who looks about the same build as Kevin. Who's he? I never met him before?_

_My thoughts were broken by someone nugging me, I look over at Sarah who is actually a head shorter then me, "What is it Sarah?"_

_"Um...I was sort of wondering about...about before" , she looked down at the ground._

_"Yes? What seems to have you baffled about earlier" ,I really thought they would all be over this by now but apparently Sarah can't comprehend something, shocker._

_"If you had always been a girl then you know you could have just told me back then instead...instead of letting me fall for you."_

_I roll my eyes before I inwardly sighed, I place my hand on her shoulder, "Sarah, dear, you do not seem to comprehend the importance of the secret. If I had told you, you would have wanted proof and once you had the evidence to prove that I was female you would have told the others. I personally was neither mentally or physically perpared for that so I took time while we lived in the city to perpare myself. So now I have little issue with exposing my true gender to you."_

_I mentally smack myself for ranting, I still never got over my occasional ranting but it seems Sarah looked past my ranting and understood what I was saying. She nods before she began to stare at the ground. I watch her curiously, my god why is she continuing to stare at the ground? She should not still be so deep in thought if she understood what I was saying._

_After a good two minutes I finally decided I was done with her silence and began to speak, "Sarah, why are you-" ,before I could finish Sarah's fist came flying up and punched me hard on the nose._

_I fell back onto my butt and clutched my nose, the pain almost unbearable and the feel of warm blood dripping into my hand. I took a moment to take a few quick breaths as the sound of everyone rushing over to us caught my attention. With a strong push up I steadied myself on my feet and glared at Sarah. She was huffing and heaving with watery eyes and a flushed face. Sarah was truly heart broken, but I didn't give a shit about that._

_"Sarah why would you-" ,Nazz had begin to try and speak to Sarah but before she____could do anything I launched at Sarah._

_I punch her over and over again, my knuckles hurting more as I bruised her cheeks more. I felt someone grab hold of my shoulder and I jerked myself forward, about to punch her again when two more sets of hands took hold of me and pulled me off of her. I kick and thrashed as I glared hard at Sarah, I was now huffing and puffing, I wanted to break her jaw. Someone moved the hands away and pulled me to my feet, I turn and glare at the one holding onto me, my death glare fierce. To my surprise I got an equal glare from non-other then Kevin. _

_"You need to calm down we're in a library Double D, do you want to get us kicked o-" ,before he could even finish speaking the librarian walked over and gasped._

_She was an old woman, much to old to even be allowed to work by the looks of it. She looked at all of us before rushing to the phone and calling the principal. That's when I knew the next fifteen minutes are going to be the death of me._

_**(Kevin's P.O.V)**_

_**I can not believe I just got into trouble all because Double D and Sarah wanted to get into a fight in the library. I mean, yeah, it's expected that Sarah would cause a fight but Double D? Girl or not that is something you would not expect from the once timid and nerdy dork. And now, all because I wanted to get in the middle and stop the fight I am now in detention. I now sit in the small pale room after school with a sighing Nazz, a sleeping Rolf, a weeping Jimmy who was hugging Sarah, a sad looking Sarah, Johnny who was reading with Plank silently, a ticked Eddy, a scared Ed, and a confused Nick. Off in the corner away from us was Double D, she was listening to music, completely blocking out any of us and the teacher who has asked her to turn the music down twice. I groan as I slam my head down on the desk, what have I gotten myself into?**_

_**We spent the next half hour in that detention room in silence before the teacher finally stood up and unlocked the door, he then casually walked out. Once he was gone everyone bolted out the door, everyone but, me and Double D. She was taking her time putting her stuff away while I was just fixing my hair and my hat. I pull on my bag and walk towards the door when suddenly I hear her footsteps close behind me, man she moves fast! I stop and turn around, the old Double D would have ran into me but she stopped just in time. I looked down at the girl who was now only a few inches shorter then me. She stepped left and I did the same, she stepped right and I followed. **_

_**She glares at me, "Do you plan on moving any time soon Kevin or should I make myself comfortable?"**_

_**I roll my eyes, "Listen dork, I gotta talk to ya" ,she raises a brow, "About what exactly?"**_

_**"About your fight with Sarah in the library" ,she gives a look that says 'are you serious?'**_

_**"Sorry to say Kevin but I have no time to talk about the small fight Sarah and I had within the library, now if you'll excuse me I have to go."**_

_**She makes her way towards the door but I grab her wrist, "No way Double Dork, we are going to talk about this."**_

_**I had no time to react as her fist flew towards me and knocked me clean on my back, I put my hand to my cheek and turn to the door to see Double D had run off. I quickly get up and rush after her but, by the time I get outside all I see is her trench coat flapping in the wind as she rode off on a motorcycle. Wait...motorcycle? Wow, Double D really has changed.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I decided that I will be kind and explain somethings before I start this chapter. Since I was asked about Double D's gender, for this Double D had always been a girl. Someone told me that this was just my OC that took over Double D's role and I guess in a way they may be right though I was planning to just have Double D tell a back story later on so this chapter will give you a small hint on what happened to make Double D like this. I also am trying to make this Double D a little less OC for you all so I won't hear anymore about this, alright? Also, you all ****must ****have figured out by now that Double D didn't just end up like this, right? So here you go. **

**P.S.**

**I have Kevin as bold italics because I like to use regular bold for the author's notes. Also, Double D had a large female crush on Nazz but, that is now long forgotten so no Double D isn't bisexual.**

_**(Eddna's P.O.V)**_

_Today had been really uneventful, unlike yesterday but, unlike yesterday I had decided to apologize to Sarah and everyone. Though I did apologize to everyone about my out burst I could tell Ed and Eddy would not just forgive me so I decided to apologize again during lunch. Today I had decided to sit beside Ed and Eddy during lunch, like how it was back then, and to seal the deal with my apology and most likely fix our friendship I gave them both jawbreakers. As we enjoyed the jawbreakers Eddy turned to me looking quite confused._

_"So how long have you been a chick?" ,it was a blunt question that I saw coming from Eddy but, before I could answer Ed spoke up, "Silly Eddy! Double D isn't a chick! Chicks come from chickens!"_

_Eddy and I looked at one another before we sighed in unison, "Yes, I have always been of the female gender though I can understand the confusion since I was never quite as feminine as Nazz was" ,I respond to his question._

_Eddy is quiet for a moment before he turns to me again, "Wait, if you've always been a girl the how the fuck didn't I notice?" _

_"Well neither of us seemed to bother looking over one another when we were both in the nude so..." ,I say matter-of-factly._

_He nods, beginning to finish enjoying his jawbreaker; he looked completely awkward now as if realization had finally sunk in. It was hilarious to watch really and of course Ed looked completely clueless to our talk. Some things never change and sometimes that's a good thing. Halfway through lunch the Kankers approached us, they seemed to change like everyone else._

_Lee's curly hair no longer stayed up much like an afro instead it flowed down wavily before curling at the end. Her curly bangs no longer hid her naturally narrowed eyes; they were now pushed to the left side of her face. Her blue eye shadow was still present; her white shirt with the red polka dots was long gone and replaced with a white blouse. Her old mom jeans were now replaced with a white, knee length skirt that hung limply, red stockings underneath, and white mary-janes. May's long blond hair was pulled back into a loose braid, her red shorts and gray t-shirt were long gone. Her clothes were replaced with a pale yellow sundress with white stocking underneath and pale yellow flats. May wore pale pink lip gloss and wore thing white framed rectangular glasses; she wore daisy earrings as well, a book in her hands. Marie no longer had her green cargo pants and her black belly shirt; she wore black booty shorts, dark blue stockings, dark blue booty shorts, and black heels. She had a belly button piercing, an eyebrow piercing, and two ear piercings on each ear. Lee looked bored, May looked distracted by something in the book, and Marie looked how she usually does. Her know-it-all and I-don't-care look on her face until she turns her attention to me._

_Lee crossed her arms and turned to her sister, "See Marie? I told ya yer man was a gurl" ,she said in her usual loud, slightly raspy voice now much softer and much more pleasant to the ear._

_Marie looked at me with her cheeks darkening, the red slowly beginning to venture from her cheeks to the rest of her face. She said nothing as she began to ground her teeth together, her face revealing nothing but rage. She took hold of the table and lifted it up high above me; she then tilted it up and dumped all of the contents onto my head. I stayed completely still as I felt the food from our forgotten trays splatter onto my head. Marie tossed the table to the side and stomped forward; both of her sister's were focused on something else; May looking over her book while Lee looked over her nails-, she took hold of my shirt and pulled me from my chair. In one quick swoop she had me thrown hard on the ground before she lifted me up once more, throwing me into my chair hard. I hissed as I felt myself stiffen as my chair came into contact with the wall. I groan as the force was great and caused me to skid forward along with my chair. She made her way towards me, she took the chair off me and threw it at the wall hard, she then took my color and jerked me up so we look at one another in the eyes. When I hit the wall I had hit my head a bit and the pain made my head pound._

_"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YA ROTTEN KANKER" ,a familiar voice shouted which caught both May and Lee's attention but Marie stayed focused on me._

_I was about to turn to the voice when Marie punched me hard before she back handed me on the other cheek. She then throws me towards the forgotten table that now layed on it's side. I gave a quick gasp from the impact but before I could react Marie launched forward and tackled both me and the table, I look up past her to see a completely shocked Ed and Eddy. They looked like statues but as the pain in my head got worse they began to become nothing but fuzzy, colorful masses. I turn my attention back to Marie, I did my best to hide the pain I felt, no real fear in me. I had been scared of her a long time ago but, at this point I was just unable to compete with her rage. When she lost it she was much stronger then Sarah, I felt like I had been sent backwards in time and how I hated that feeling._

_"Why'd you do it? Why'd you have to make everyone believe" ,I hear her whisper, low and dangerously as her eyes darkened further in rage._

_I tried to respond but, I couldn't do so and I couldn't realize why until I felt a hard pressure on my neck. She was choking me! I hadn't noticed from the numbness but, it was apparent now that she was beginning to cut off my air flow. I feel her lift me up and I hold in a yelp as I am forcefully pushed against the wall once more._

_"Why...did you...have to trick everyone...huh? Why?" , her voice was a bit louder as her glare became deadlier, her face in a sneer as her hand shakes a bit._

_I croak out a sound that seemed to cross between a frog's croak and a sheep's bah, I tried again but, I couldn't find my voice. Her grip on my throat was harder and she pushed me against the wall harder, I let out a loud gasp. I clutch onto her hand and her arm, I could only hold on so tight, the numbness and lack of oxygen made it hard. I could hear a slight movement from where I believe everyone else is. I can feel all their eyes on us, I know they don't know how to react now. Marie has never been this violent. My attention turns to the form behind her, both fuzzy figures resembled her sisters. Both now turned to us, both looked quite anxious. It looked as though they worried about something, was it my safety? Or was it Marie's sanity?_

_"Answer me...ANSWER ME!" ,Marie shouts loudly as her whole body shakes, her eyes are completely glazed over by tears._

_Her tears began to fill up her eyes and a few slipped as did her grip on my throat, I fell to the ground like a puppet who's strings were cut. _

_"ANSWER ME! ANSWER ME! ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" ,the sound of Marie's shout shot through the air as the sound of multiple footsteps rushed towards us._

_I could barely take a breath as I felt someone turn me over onto my back; I could make out large green eyes past the fuzziness and feel the warmth from someone as they began pulling me up into their arms. The numbness on my body made me feel as though I was completely light, I felt like I was fading. I remember this feeling, I enjoyed this feeling. I relished in it. Now as I rest into it, I indulge myself into the comfortable sleep awaiting me within it._

_I groan softly as I force my heavy lids open, the bright light around me burned painfully to my eyes. I blinked multiple times, I hated how the bright light was just nothing but these masses of colors. It irritated me but, luckily for me my eyes quickly adjusted and I was able to look around. I was in the infirmary, I had spent most of school in here though I was never sick, I was in here helping the nurse. I turn but, to my surprise it wasn't the nurse or any of my old friends, it was a woman. She wore a lavender pants suit and wore large circular glasses. She was thin but her face was a bit plump and her auburn hair was in low, braided pigtails. Her bright hazel eyes sparkled brightly like a child who was about to make a discovery. Who is this woman?_

_"Ah, your awake! Wonderful! You had many people coming in to check up on you while you were asleep, they should be happy to know you woke up" ,she says sweetly._

_As she takes hold of her notebook I turn my attention to the clock, I had been asleep for a good hour and a half. There was only half an hour left of school, that's just splendid._

_I take a few breahes before I find my voice, "Who are you" ,I ask surprising myself with how raspy and rough it sounded._

_"Oh, how rude of me. My name is ms. Heath, I am the new school psychologist or counselor as many would say I was" ,she says softly with a smile._

_"What brought you here to the infirmary" ,I questioned as my eyes narrowed a bit, I knew exactly why she was here._

_I didn't like psychologists though I know a lot of people would think that I would very much like them because I was a lot like them. I have been known to analyze a situation or someone's behavior, but it was just a habit. A quirk I had when it came to dealing with the real world, something I was never really too fond of unless I had school. But, of course when it comes to most psychologists they never seem as nice as they pretend to be and it irks me. How dare they pretend to care only to get paid and use you for laughs outside the office area? Who are they kidding when they say it's confidential? Certainly not me. But, I will admit there are a small few who really do care enough to keep it just between you two._

_"I came here to help you of course, I have been getting many reports that you have not been acting quite like yourself" ,she answers looking a bit worried._

_Not acting like myself? I agree with that completely but it's not my fault or at least I really hope it wasn't. Sometimes I cringe at the thought of what happened a long time ago. I had never told any counselor or psychologist what had ever happened; I had built up the pressure and the saddening feeling for a long time. Maybe I should vent? Ms. Heath seems eager to know._

_"I have a question for you ms. Heath" ,I questioned curiously, "Yes, of course" ,she responds as she uncaps her pen._

_"Have you ever been called a freak? A fool, ugly or fat" ,I question as I try moving my still numb limbs, hoping to feel them soon._

_She opens her mouth about to answer when I cut her off, "Please don't lie, if you've never been told that you don't have to act as though you went through it. I would like to start off with the truth; if you lie I can easily see that I shouldn't trust you."_

_She opens her mouth once more, ready to respond before she she sighs, "You've got me there it seems. Unlike most children I had never once heard a rude comment or been called a rude name. I guess you could say that I am one of the lucky few who have never dealt with such childish treatment" ,she says as the taps the cap of her pen on the notebook page._

_"Well I have, though not anymore, I have always thought of myself as pretty. But, only just pretty. Never beautiful or ugly, just a regular sort of pretty. I was an average girl who thought of herself as just that, average" ,she nods as she jots this all down onto the page in her notebook._

_"But, for some reason, when I got to this new school that's all I heard. I didn't know why at first, till I looked myself over and compared myself to the other's. I never wore feminine clothes like any of the other girls did, actually, at the time I had never owned any feminine clothes at all. I only had many of the same beanie for different days of the week and multiple versions of my favorite shirt and shorts, the same shoes which I kept in an amazing line within my closet. Everything was arranged by a certain shade of that color and by the length of the tag, and the time they were purchased. I liked my clothes and the arrangement I kept them in, they were familiar and the way I kept them was comfortable. I didn't see anything wrong with my choice of clothing but, apparently everyone else did. So, being new and truthfully naive I had found a way to convince my mother to take me shopping. She bought me clothes just like all the other girls and decided to change my look completely."_

_She looked at me almost disappointedly, the look practically said 'You went and changed yourself? Another classic case it seems, poor thing.' I wanted to smack the look of her face, but I wouldn't do it to this woman. I never hit adults; I would never disrespect my elders no matter how small the difference in age may be._

_"I had moved a long time ago, five years to be exact and I had only just moved back yesterday" ,I explained._

_She nods then gestures for me to continue, "After changing the way I looked I had tried reintroducing myself to everyone in my class. I soon made friends with some of those in my computer class, science class, and art class. One of my close friends is Nathaniel; he's the boy who gave me the motorcycle I ride on. Everything seemed perfect till the cheerleading captain came to me and asked me to be on the team. Nathaniel questioned them and always glared at them, he never liked the cheerleader because of how rude they were to everyone. He warned me not to listen to them, not to believe them wanting me on the team. But, of course being as happy as I was to see I was making more friends I ignored him, which was the worst mistake I would ever make."_

_I stop myself, my voice tries to break free and have me continue, I turn onto my side. The psychologist stayed quiet, I could tell she was eager to hear more but I refused to continue speaking. So the silence slowly grew between us._

_She stayed quiet till she felt that she really needed to speak up, "What happened then" ,she asked softly, as if she was afraid that she did something wrong._

_"Sorry to say this ms. Heath, but that's all I have to say for today" ,my voice was fairly normal since I had used it, no longer so low or raspy._

_"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow in my office then Eddna" ,I nod, the school must have sent her if she knows my name._

_I hear her footsteps move from the bed towards the door, once the door is closed I curl myself up into a ball on the bed. I don't like remembering those awful moments from long ago; they hurt more each time. I move my hand to the back of my head and feel the soft remnants of a leathery scar that is now hidden mostly by my hair. I sigh deeply before closing my eyes, I'm sure someone will come and wake me up before the end of school. With that I fell asleep, welcoming the darkness that I now call my dreamland._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am very sorry about having you all wait so long for this chapter to come out but since cheering has started I am having less time to write but, I finally found a way to finish up this chapter and the next one will be coming soon! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)**

_**(Eddna's P.O.V)**_

_I felt cold; everything around me was getting colder as what felt like a cocoon of frost encased me, I was trapped. I felt stiff, I felt drained, and I felt as though I was being sufficated. Everything around me was silent; the silence was deafening. Everything was still as I looked around at the darkness that surrounded me, unable to move or speak. This is my usual dream, nothing but empty darkness that is colder then the tundra. This is the same dream I have been having for a long while now, for almost four years truthfully. I used to have dreams; dreams that seemed like visions of the future I always wanted to have. I don't know if I ever will reach those dreams anymore because of who I am now. Ever since the incident long ago I can't seem to see that dream anymore, I can't tell what my future will be anymore. _

_I felt something shake me, it made the darkness around me tremble and slowly begin to crumble, "Double...D..." ,a voice spoke softly._

_Who was calling me and why were they bothering me? Couldn't they leave me for a while longer? I had finally become used to the coldness that was around me. I had finally become accustomed to what seemed like the endless numbness. Am I not supposed to have peace for long?_

_"Wake up...Double...D" ,the voice became much louder as I was being shooken harder._

_I give off a soft groan as I curl up further into my caccoon before I could feel someone's hands on my shoulder, shaking me more. My caccoon was breaking and the cold around me was shifting, I was waking up. I wanted to protest but the shaking would not cease. Without my permission my body went to auto-pilot and I was forced from my dreamland. My body ached as I forced my eyes open and immediately closed them again, my eyes stinging from the assault the light had made on them. I blink a few times as I give another small groan; soon my eyes adjusted._

_"Double D...Double D, wake up already we got to go, school's over" ,the voice saaid as I turn to see Kevin above me._

_I stare at him for a minute before realization set in and I gave off a small shriek as my hand shot up from under the blanket. I slapped him hard over the cheek before backing up on the bed so my back was to the wall, curling myself into a ball._

_**(Kevin's P.O.V)**_

_**I bolt up from my position on the floor with my hand on my cheek, "WHAT THE HELL DOUBLE DORK?! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND HIT ME?!"**_

_**"You startled me of course you imbecile! What could posses you to come into the infirmary and disturb me in my restful sleep?! Obviously I was content where I was" ,she shouted back at me.**_

_**I rubbed my cheek, it really stung from her slap, "WELL SO-RRY FOR TRYING TO BE NICE AND WAKING YOU UP" ,I yelled back with more angerin my voice.**_

_**I really **__**was**__** just trying to do something nice since I know I had always been rude and she **__**had**__** apologized to everyone earlier, sounding a lot like her old self, obviously she's not the old one. Double D never hits anyone or at least she never used to, when she was still a "he" to everyone else. She was quieter back then and I didn't want to make amends before she left, or at least try to, because she was just a stupid dork. But, after that little display I had seen in the library and that crazy scene in the lunch room really made me think. I might as well give her a chance right? Well after that slap I am too pissed to even bother with being nice to her. Fuck that if she wants to be bitchy from me trying to do something nice.**_

_**"Wait...please repeat your statement again" ,she asked, she looked at me with raised brows as she uncurls herself.**_

_**"I said SORRY for trying to be nice and waking you up" ,I repeat even more annoyed as I move my hand from my slowly numbing cheek.**_

_**"You came to wake me up? Has school already ended" ,she pushes the blanket off before pulling herself off the bed, her face scrunched up as if she was in pain.**_

_**"You okay Double dork" ,I questioned, I move a bit closer unconsiously, I offered my hand but she just brushed it off and turned her attention to the slightly messy bed.**_

_**That's when I realized, 'wait...WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST DO?! DID I JUST OFFER HER MY HAND?! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!'**_

_**I began to have a mental battle with myself as I unconsciously watched Double D make the infirmary bed. When she finished she made her way to the door, I was too distracted by my debate with myself to notice till she spoke up.**_

_**"Are you coming Kevin or do you plan to stay here" ,her voice rang out as she looked over at me from the doorway.**_

_**My head jerked towards her before I made a small sound, "Uh-uh...y-yeah, let's go."**_

_**She nods before she continues on her way out of the room; I quickly follow after her with my head reeling.**_

_**'Why did I offer her my hand like she was Nazz or something? She's not Nazz or any of the other girls around here, she's Double D. No matter if she is a chick now or not, she will still just be Double D. Nothing special."**_

_**We walked to the homeroom class she had, 'Why did I follow her all the way here? I could have just left.'**_

_**She grabs her things silently before neatly placing them on and making her way out of the room and down the hall to the stairs. My eyes followed her as she walked down the long stairwell to the front doors. She made her way toward her motorcycle, she hopped on and pulled on her helmet. She turned on her motorcycle and began to pull out of the parking lot when all of a sudden she stopped and turned to me.**_

_**"Why have you just been following me" ,her eyes narrowed, "Is there something you want to say" ,she demanded annoyedly.**_

_**I shook my head as I rubbed the back of my neck, "Uh...no, nothing to say. I..." ,I couldn't finish my sentence because I really didnt know why I had followed her.**_

_**She continues to stare at me for a moment before she sighs and pulls off her helmet, "Do you want a ride home?"**_

_**I just stared at her and then her bike, it was a beautiful machine that I could tell was taken good care of. She wouldn't crash from what I could tell from when I saw her driving yesterday. But, I would have to ride in the back like the girl or something. If anyone saw me I know I would never live this down. I look around, no one was around since it was almost 3:15 and everyone had finally finished afterschool stuff. Even Nick had left since he had to go to his friend's house while I was busy with Double D. **_

_**I sighed, time to suck up my pride, "Sure...I'll take that ride" ,with that I walk towards the back of her bike.**_

_**She hands me the helmet and faces forward, "Hop on then" ,she states.**_

_**I sit onto the back of the motorcycle and take the helmet, I place it on over my hat and then clutch onto the back of the motorcycle. There is **__**no**__** way I am holding onto her, no way and no how. Just then she reved up the motorcycle and it shot itself from the parking lot, jetting down the street just like yesterday. In shock I launch forward and latch myself onto her back, my god she wasn't afraid to go FAST! I swear we were breaking the speed limit as we passed houses and mailboxes while double D skillfully avoided any bump or crack in the ground, everything was going smooth. **_

_**As we rode on I looked at the blonde hair peeking out from under her helmet, 'Who would've thought Double D was a blonde. I thought that there was black hair under that beanie she wore. She kept it on a lot back then and hated to take it off or for anyone to see under her hat. I wonder why...maybe I should ask.'**_

_**As I thought to myself I began trying to figure out how to ask her when suddenly she parks her bike smoothly. I was confused until I looked around and noticed were in front of my house, I quickly hop off and pull off the helmet. I pull on my hood as quick as I can and rush towards my house, tossing the helmet over my shoulder. I had no time to worry about asking about her hat now, there was no way I was going to be seen coming off her bike.**_

_**(Eddna's P.O.V)**_

_I roll my eyes at Kevin as I catch my helmet, 'Somethings never change and sometimes thats not always a good thing.'_

_"Goodbye kevin" ,I call to him but instead of answering he just quickly slams his door shut as though he was scared or something._

_I raise a brow, a bit confused why he seemed so bothered, 'What on earth could be making him act so strange' ,I thought to myself._

_I think back to the infirmary after he offered me his hand, 'He has been acting strange since I refused his help. Could it be he was that shocked?'_

_Unconsciously I look up at his house once more to see Kevin closing the curtains to the room upstairs, his room if I had to guess._

_I shook my head as I placed my helmet on, 'Of course not, he's probably just paranoid about us being seen together. Probably fuming from the slap I had given him as well.'_

_A sigh passes my lips as I drive my motorcycle to the garage, using the remote on my key chain to open it before parking it in the center of the garage. Lazily I hop off and make my way inside, even though I had just woken up I still felt tired and pained from earlier. I needed a good dinner and a good night sleep, even if it was only 3: 15._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hello everyone! I decided for this chapter we'll take a little looksee at Kevin for a while since we did this for Double D in an earlier chapter. In this chapter we get to know a bit more about what had been going on with Kevin while Double D was gone and we'll see some stuff about Nazz and Nick too! Now enjoy! Tell me what you all think. :3**

_**(Kevin's P.O.V)**_

_**I turned around and saw Nick standing there with his arms crossed, his expression amused. **_

_**I cringe mentally, 'Shit, did he see me on her bike' ,I question mentally as I offer him a half grin and a wave.**_

_**"Hey Nick, what brings you home so soon" ,I ask curiously, "Well it turns out Bobby's new cat got sick so it sort of upchucked on my pants" ,he answers while grimacing.**_

_**"Oh well that's a shame, well I think I'm going to head upstairs so have fun with getting new pants" ,I say quickly as I make my way past him.**_

_**But, of course Nick being one to want to know everything he swiftly moves from beside me to in front of me. I quickly turn to step around him but once again he blocks me. My eyes narrow as I tried to fake him out but of course he blocked me once again. I sighed mentally, I was really not up for this game today.**_

_**"So how'd it go with Double D? Did she-" ,Nick began before he squinted at me, "Dude, did you say something to Michelle again? I thought you two stopped talking since the break up."**_

_**I raised a brow at him, "What? Oh my cheek? That wasn't Michelle, like you said we stopped talking" ,I answered confused at why he would ask.**_

_**Michelle and I had dated two years ago after Nazz introduced us; aparently Nazz's aunt had just adopted Michelle. No one could blame me for immediately going after her, she was adorable and amazingly pretty. She was a fairly tall, slender girl that had a large smile that showed off her perfect teeth. Her hair was a pale caramel colour and the waves her hair seemed to always be in curled at the ends, framing her slightly thin face. With high cheek bones and full lips that were just perfect, tiny dimples that showed when she smiled, she was perfect. But even someone so perfect can be flawed.**_

_**Not too long after adopting her both her aunt and her cousin moved in with Nazz's family. Nick had already moved in with me and my family so of course he had gotten to meet her too. He was also the one to see me when I came home from the fights when Michelle over reacted over me chatting with Nazz or one of the other cheerleaders. Though you'd expect them to leave soon since Nazz's aunt said that they were only gonna be there till she got back on her feet. Then again, it should have been expected that way since Nazz's family was sometimes the overly generous bunch. After so many fights that led to her crying her eyes out while I was the one with the black eyes and red hand prints on my cheek I decided to break it off with her. Thank god I did, I'm not gonna lie, I was close to punching her during the last fight we had.**_

_**"Then who's the one who smacked yo-wait...did Double D hit you? Dude what the hell did you do to make her hit you" ,Nick questioned curiously.**_

_**"Huh? What do you mean? Why do you think Double D would the one to smack me" , I questioned pointedly.**_

_**"Dude, you were alone for almost an hour and a half, you had only gone to see her and no one else had been there that would want to hit you" ,Nick states as he leans on the wall.**_

_**He was right, no cheerleaders were there and neither was any of the girls I had dated before. The only people who stayed after school was some nerds doing tech shit and stuff like that, not to mention some teachers.**_

_**I narrowed my eyes at him annoyedly, "Why do you think she would hit me" ,I snap at him angrily.**_

_**Nick shrugs, "I don't know dude, sometimes you just sort of give off the feeling of a total ass. Anyone might just whack ya for walking into a room without saying anything."**_

_**"Whatever, she didn't have a right to hit me ya dweeb" ,I mumbled as I crossed my arm and leaned on the same wall he was leaning on.**_

_**"Oh, so it was her! Knew it! Wait, so why did she hit you" ,he asked quickly, I groan mentally.**_

_**I hated when he spoke quickly, why the hell does he have to do that? What the fuck makes him do that? I mean, come on, who gets that excited over being right? Then again, I know a lot of the cheerleaders speak fast when they figure out a juicy secret.**_

_**"I don't know why she slapped me, all I did was try and wake her up" ,I try and explain, "I woke her up and she just suddenly whacked me!"**_

_**I grumble to myself about how she was such a bitch for hitting me, unconsciously rubbing my still pained cheek. God, she hit me way too hard.**_

_**"Did you scare her or something? Doesn't make sense why she would just hit you though girls aren't usually just randomly violent, right" ,he wonders aloud.**_

_**"How should I know? Double D isn't exactly the same person from before dude. She punched Sarah for gods sake and she is not the shy kid that everyone had known back then. All I know is she she said along the lines of me 'disturbing her restful sleep' or whatever" ,I said nonchalantly. **_

_**"Maybe you just pissed her off then, she was probably having a good dream man" ,he shrugs.**_

_**My eye twitches at that matter-of-fact tone he has whenever he thinks he's right, "Thanks for the words of wisdom oh great lady expert, god you act like you know girls when you haven't even dated one yet."**_

_**As shocking as it may be considering how popular Nick is and how nice he is he's never found a girl he wanted to ask out. Not one girl seemed to peek his interest, at first I thought maybe he was just mature enough yet for dating, but after hitting puberty nothing changed. So then I started thinking he liked guys, which honestly I really didn't give a shit if he did, but that idea was quickly shot down when I saw him flirting with waitresses when we had went to a restaurant for his birthday dinner. That's when I figured he just couldn't find himself a girl, they all seemed to love him but not in a boyfriend way I guess. I infact loved to tease him about that shit cause we both new he was sensetive about that, but he wasn't too sensetive.**_

_**He glared before punching me hard in the arm, "You don't gotta be an ass about it Kev, you know it's not my fault."**_

_**"I know but, that doesn't mean I gotta pity you, stupid" ,I reply as I punch him back.**_

_**We grin at one another before I noticed the house was quiet, "Are mom and dad not here or something" ,I question as I move past him to look around.**_

_**"Auntie went to the store to buy food and Uncle went to work to do some over time" ,he called as I heard footsteps move towards me.**_

_**I turn to him, "Seriously? The house is already packed with food, what the fuck does she need more of this shit?"**_

_**He shrugs as he walks to the cupboard and pulls out a large bag of chips for himself and tossing me a bag over his shoulder to me. I catch them and immediately walk towards the fridge and pull out a sprite for myself while tossing him a pepsi. He catches his drink as we move to the living room, he grabs the remote and begins to flip through channels while I opened my chips and my soda. He goes by soap operas, cartoons, the various news channels, paid programs, and some chick flicks that had been playing till he comes to some cop show where an epic car chase was happening. We both watched with interest as we chowed down on our snacks, this is what we usually did when my mom and dad were out.**_

_**~~TIME SKIP~~**_

_**"Kevin...hey kevin..." ,I heard Nick say and immediately I bolt up from my spot on the couch, hitting the coffee table that was infront with my big toe. **_

_**I gave a small shout before I grabbed hold of my foot and hopped in place, multiple curses flowing from my mouth as Nick laughs his ass off on the couch. I turn and glare at him, little prick loves to see me in pain, he thought it was hilarious.**_

_**"Sadistic fuck" ,I mumbled as I let go of my foot and plopped back down on the couch.**_

_**My head turns to the wall clock, it's almost midnight, is my mom home yet? I turn towards Nick ready to ask when he suddenly speaks up.**_

_**"Dude, you should have probably stayed standing" ,he says vaguely with his attention back to the tv, the cop show must have ended because now he was watching wrestling.**_

_**"What do you mean by that" ,I ask with narrowed eyes, "Because you just sat down on the chips and soda you spilled."**_

_**I launch from my seat and look down to see he was right, there was a mess of soda and dorito bits . My attention soon turns to my pants which had more of the nasty blob on the couch now on my ass. Great.**_

_**"Dammit, these were a good pair too" ,I huff before I stomp past him and up the stairs to my room.**_

_**I quickly discard my pants and pull on a pair of old jeans that had wrips under the knee. Just then my phone goes off, I go into my jacket pocket and pull out my phone; it was Nazz.**_

_**"Hey Nazz, what's up" ,I ask and was immediately greeted by the sound of people screaming and music playing.**_

_**I groaned internally, I knew what that meant, "Hey Kev! Dude, guess what! I'm at a huuuuuuuuuuuge party!"**_

_**I shook my head, "Nazz, what are you doing at a party? School just started, who threw a fucking party?"**_

_**"Weeeeeeeell it's not really just any party persay but, I was with Michelle and we were talking about how her boyfriend was going to be graduating from his final college class or whatever and we're celebrating! You should totally come over!"**_

_**I sigh, her yelling was really annoying because her voice got really high and sort of pitchy in some areas, this was usually a sign that she started drinking. Someone offered a drink that was probably spiked since Nazz is against drinking. That someone was most likely Michelle, she was always the one getting Nazz drunk, that girl was just an ass sometimes to Nazz.**_

_**"Nazz, where are you" ,I ask, knowing I would probably have to go get her.**_

_**"I'm in this huge house in River Valley, it's all white and it's on Magenta avenu" ,she explains her voice wavering in the end like she's lost interest or she's getting tired.**_

_**When Nazz sounds like this it means she's ready to crash, "Shit, hold on Nazz, I'm coming. Stay outside and wait for me to get there."**_

_**"Yeah...okay...I'll be outside Kev, see ya" ,with that she hangs up.**_

_**I put my head in my hands for a minute and groan, "Stupid Michelle and her fucking older boyfriend."**_

_**Quickly I hurry out of my room, down the stairs, and to the doorway. I grab the keys to my dad's old, beat up pick up truck off of the hook and make my way to open the door, this caught Nick's attention.**_

_**"Hey man, where are you goin' in such a hurry" ,he questions as he looks over at me past the doorway of the living room.**_

_**"Nazz's at a party and Michelle ended up getting her drunk, now I gotta go pick her up" , he nods in understanding.**_

_**With that I rush to the garage and hop into the car, I quickly drive off to River Valley with was a good two miles from Peach Creek. I had a permit but I wasn't old enough for my license yet so I had to really watch out for any cops near by or my dad heading back home. We only had two cars, the one I have and the one that dad takes to work so mom uses my old bike to go places since dad said the truck will be mine soon.**_

_**After a couple of minutes I finally found the place Nazz told me about, the party inside was ridiculous. Music blared and rushed from the windows as if wanting everyone in the neighborhood's attention. The occasional crash or bang was heard over the loud music, trash littered the lawn, and the occasional drunk could be heard hollering. Lights flashed as the shadow of people dacing passed over the windows. I sighed before I noticed Nazz sitting on the steps that led to the front door, her head slowly lowering before jerking upwards. She was nodding off like I thought she was.**_

_**I make my way over to her, "Nazz I'm here, let's get going" ,I take her arm and help her up.**_

_**I loosen my grip a bit but immediately tighten when I see her stumble forward, ready to fall on her face. I place my hand on her shoulder and lead her to the car before placing her into the passanger seat of the car. I put on her seat belt before walking over to the driver's side and hop in. I start the car and quickly drive in the direction of Peach Creek. My eyes glance over at the groggy Nazz, jesus her parents are going to flip. As much as they are really nice people they are also a bit overly protective when it comes to Nazz and alcohol. I drive up to see Nazz's parents on her lawn looking pissed and a drunk, woozy Michelle swinging back and forth slowly as Nazz's mother held onto her arm to keep her from falling.**_

_**They found Michelle or she came home and told them, either way I knew one thing, "I am so screwed."**_


End file.
